One Act
by Edward Sam Mustang
Summary: It only takes one act to change a life, Hiccup and Toothless know this.


Disclaimer: I own nothing wish I did but I don't.

This has been bugging me for awhile to come out.

* * *

><p><strong>An Act can Change a Life<strong>

Nobody ever thinks about their actions consequences until it is too late. Hiccup stood at the top of the hill with his bola launcher ready, looking for his target, finding it he let the bola loose.

A roar was heard, the figure of a dragon falling to earth. Nobody believes him when he shouts that he shot a dragon out of the sky, who would? He's the outcast of the island that nobody wants to associate with, he's the shamed prince.

After the shouting and sneering has stopped Hiccup slips out of the house and goes looking at Ravens Point. It is while looking that he is thinking of what this action will do for him, he will be accepted and treated as a Viking should be, his father the chief will finally look at him with more than a disapproving scowl, and he'll win over the girl of his dreams.

There exposed in the forest is the dragon he shot down laying tangled in the bolas from his machine wrapped around great black wings and legs.

A leg is placed on the dragon only to be knocked off with a grunt looking to the eyes he can see understanding in the depths of the bright green eyes.

Closing his eyes Hiccup raises his small dagger from his belt and repeatedly tells himself I am a Viking, I AM A VIKING. Sneaking a glance at the dragons eyes he sees them slip closed and the great head being lowered to the ground with a soft keening. Lowering his blade he realizes that he did this, he is no Viking, he cannot take the life of a dragon that he shares so much in common with, they're both misunderstood outcasts looked at as if they were pests. Taking the blade the ropes are cut and he is pinned to a rock with the dragon above him and a paw on his chest, the dragon no the night fury draws back as if to strike him with fire only to release a piercing roar right in his face before disappearing.

Hiccups word goes black.

The following day he goes looking for the night fury wondering why he let him live, it was understood that dragons always go for the kill ALWAYS. Stumbling upon a cove he sees the black night fury trying to fly but only staying airborne for a few seconds at a time. Hiccup quickly draws the fury, erasing one of the tail fins, during his movement he is spotted and makes eye contact with the night fury that tilts his head to the side; both human and dragon stare at each other in confusion and curiosity.

By mid-day Hiccup comes back to the cove with a shield, hidden dagger, and a fish. While walking between two rocks the shield gets stuck, giving it one tug he realizes that he won't be able to get it, he continues on. The night fury climbs down from a rock to his left causing him to stumble back a few steps, he holds the fish by its gills towards the dragon in a form of peace offering but before the dragon takes it he jumps back at the smell of metal, the dragon gestures with his head for the human to get rid of it which shockingly he does. The fish is offered again and the dragon approaches carefully with his large mouth open and toothless, toothless? I thought you had, the fish is snapped up before he can finish teeth he finished lamely. Hiccup is backing up with the night fury following him with an inquisitive look while sniffing him. I didn't bring anymore he told the dragon, half of the fish was promptly regurgitated and deposited in his lap, where the dragon stared at him until he took a bite ad swallowed.

While trying to touch the dragon did not work he eventually gave up and went to draw in the dirt where a little bit later the night fury came behind him and watched for a second before running off and getting a tree branch. The dragon was dragging it through the dirt looking and Hiccup once or twice before sitting back and looking with his drawing with a nod. Hiccup got up and walked around, suddenly there was a loud growl and Hiccup flinched looking at the dragon then his foot. Hiccup experimented for a moment putting his foot on the line and taking it off before smiling and continuing. When building trust there are lines to be wary of. Their bond grew

Later one evening while everyone from dragon training was gathered on one of the watchtowers, Gobber says something that clicks in Hiccups mind a downed dragon is a dead dragon. Hiccup flew to the smithy without being caught and pulled out his sketch of the dragon and drew in the missing tail fin, he built plans for a new tail land created them and continued to work with Toothless the dragon to perfect it. Through being discovered by the clan to defeating the Red death with Toothless he never complained because his actions had so many more consequences then he knew at the time.

When Toothless took Hiccups leg while trying to save him he never batted an eye for the simple reason; Hiccup took Toothless' flight away then bonded to the dragon forever to help him fly and when Toothless took Hiccups ability to walk away; they are broken on their own but whole together.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
